


Flowers of Pink and Blue

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: draucorweek day 2 prompts:“You’re a grown man captain, you figure it out.”//changing the outcome//blanketsThe blankets on his bed were as cold as they ever were, but there was one important difference from how things usually where. On the unremarkable creamy brown comforter laid a pair of flowers. One a vibrant indigo, and the other a bright pink. He felt his breath catch in his throat.





	Flowers of Pink and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Heart Bleeds My Love For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548263) by [stellacanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta). 



Titus Drautos lived alone in a spartan apartment near central Insomnia. It was close enough to the kingsglaive headquarters that he didn’t have a long commute, and far enough from the citadel that he didn’t have to worry about bumping into nobility. The furniture was simple and functional, and there were a few plastic plants lying about for purely decorative purposes.

On the kitchen counter, there was a fishbowl filled with colorful rocks. At one point he had thought about getting a fish, going so far as to get the fishbowl and the rocks, but found he liked the sight of the fishbowl filled with marbles and stones enough to forgo the fish.

The few people who had stopped by his apartment had always commented on how the apartment felt lifeless, but Titus never minded. The apartment had its charm and he liked the empty spaces and lack of personal effects. He liked how the only decorations were a few plants he never had to worry about watering and his fishbowl in the kitchen.

So, when he came back home one day to find a pair of flowers resting as innocuously on his bed as they could be, it gave him pause. It would have given him pause even if he didn’t recognize the flowers on his bed, or what they meant. Someone had stopped by and thought to leave him a little present. He picked up the sylleblossom with its indigo blue petals and spun it slowly between his fingers. Titus had a feeling he knew who the gift giver was.

…

Cor was sitting in his living room sipping a cup of tea that he did not make for his unexpected guest. Titus did a double take when he wandered back into his living room and saw the man sitting there as though it was perfectly natural for him to be there. “You know,” he said dryly as Cor looked at him with one raised eyebrow. “It’s usually polite to let the host know when you’re here.” He paused and frowned to himself. “And to give someone a bit of warning before you show up at their apartment.”

Cor stared at him for a moment before he shrugged and leaned back into the sofa. The other man held the cup of tea up to his face to hide the expression he was wearing. Although, from the way the corners of his eyes crinkled ever slightly, he could tell the marshal was amused by his reaction. “I just so happened to have the keys to your apartment you know,” Cor replied gruffly, the corner of his eyes crinkling just a bit more. “I think that means I can show up at your place whenever I want.”

“It’s for emergencies.” Cor stared at him pointedly as he took a sip of his tea. “And because you had to drag me back home that one night I got too drunk and apparently you decided to keep the housekey.” Titus received an amused chuckle and he stared at the other man for a long time before he headed to his kitchen. If Cor had made tea for himself, then hopefully there was enough warm water left for him to make his own cup. He had a feeling he would need it dealing with Cor.

“So what brought you here Cor, it certainly wasn’t for the charming décor-“ Cor gave a loud bark of laughter and he worried the man would spill his mug of tea. “-or because you had anything pressing to talk about.” Titus took a large gulp of the tea, the water warm but not boiling hot, and set down his mug. “If there was, you would have greeted me as soon as I walked in.” Cor made a soft noise and set down his own mug. “I noticed the gift you left for me in the bedroom,” he continued. “Interesting gift placement and- choice of gift. I didn’t take you for a flowers man marsh-“

“Remember that conversation we had about seeing the sylleblossoms in Tenebrae after the war was over?” Titus quickly shut up. “Well, funny thing about that, I started coughing up those damned things just a day or two later.” Titus found himself looking away when Cor looked directly at him, leaning forward in his seat. “I also just so happen to find the funny-looking pink ones in the men’s bathroom, never could figure out who would get such exotic flowers just to dump them in the trash, until I passed by your desk one day and happened to see the exact same flowers in your trash can.” Cor paused to let Titus react but continued with a sigh when the man simply stared at a patch of ground by his feet. “I thought they looked rather nice together, so I left them on your bed. I think we both know what it means when you start coughing up flowers out of nowhere, and apparently the funny looking pink flowers are called bleeding hearts. I have a feeling we both know who that refers to.”

He looked sharply at Cor when the man drained the rest of his tea and stood up. “Marshal, I-“

“-I don’t know what issues you have with me or why you couldn’t just tell me directly but-“ There was a tired look on Cor’s face as their eyes met. “-you’re a grown man captain, you figure them out. I don’t expect things to go smoothly just because we’re both coughing out flowers.” The expression on Cor’s face narrowed suddenly. “But if you’re going to reject me, I want an actual reason and not just some nonsense about how you can’t or how you didn’t mean to. Well you did and it happened, and I would rather we deal with this like adults.”

Titus let Cor leave without saying a word. He didn’t even react when Cor paused on the threshold and looked back at him to offer a few parting words, “at least this way we’ll both stop coughing up flowers now. It’s not unrequited.”

He continued to sit there as he thought of the pair of blossoms that lay above one another on top of his blankets. He thought about how they contrasted with each other, and yet fit together so perfectly well. There were reasons, _good_ reasons, for why he could never pursue a relationship with Cor. When everything came to a head in a few days, Cor would hate him for what he had done, and that would be the end of that.

It was concerning that the man had simply wandered into his apartment as easy as he pleased and left him the flowers on his bed. He wasn’t so foolish as to have evidence laying around, but that didn’t mean Cor couldn’t have done a bit of snooping in the time from when he got here to when Titus arrived. (He wondered if Cor found out, he wondered if the man suspected.)

He thought back to the flowers on his bed, how the sylleblossom looked as he spun it in his fingers, and took a shaky breath. He felt the resolve form in him and he nodded to himself as he got up. Titus knew what he would tell Cor, but that could wait until the next morning when he saw him in the office.

(Cor was right about one thing, at least now they would both stop coughing up flowers.)


End file.
